


L'éveil nouveau

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mort n'est pas une fin, elle est un passage. Vers une autre existence. Une autre perception. Elle est vie à nouveau pour qui l'accepte en soi et veut la partager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'éveil nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Note** : Pour toi, Dilly. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout.

« M’en veux-tu ?

— De quoi devrais-je t’en vouloir ?

— De t’avoir tué. »

 

La question posée, comme la réponse d’abord muette, étaient devenues un rituel qui parfois initiait, parfois soldait leurs échanges. Et le sourire qui arrondissait alors les joues d’albâtre de l’Indien profitait des sillons qu’il y creusait pour, à chaque fois, se lancer à l’assaut des yeux toujours fermés. 

La plupart du temps, il gagnait. Irrésistible, l’amusement s’en venait arquer la ligne sombre des longs cils qui d’abord papillonnaient avant de s’écarter. Oh, à peine ! Mais juste assez pour que surgît une parcelle de ciel, infime pour n’importe qui, immense pour celui qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de trembler en l’apercevant. 

« Ne suis-je pas en vie ? Répondait invariablement la Vierge de sa voix toujours douce.

— Quelle vie ?

— Celle que tu m’as donnée, après l’avoir prise. » 

La première fois, Ikki n’avait pas compris. Tout comme la peur l’avait saisi – une peur insondable, à la limite de l’inconscience mais si familière – lorsque l’autre homme l’avait regardé d’entre ses cils et que ses mots abscons lui étaient parvenus comme en provenance d’un au-delà qu’il n’avait fait qu’effleurer lors de leur combat mais qui lui resterait à jamais inaccessible. 

Et puis, il l’avait suivi. Etait retourné dans ce temple où il s’était consumé au-delà de ses ultimes limites. De leur affrontement, plus aucune trace. Vraiment ? Là-bas, dans l’obscurité tapie au pied des colonnes, il lui avait pourtant semblé apercevoir des débris de formes indistinctes. Ce n’était que plusieurs semaines plus tard qu’il l’avait reconnu : le lotus d’or. La majesté de la Vierge, l’insigne manifestation de son statut, le cœur et l’écrin de l’homme le plus proche de Dieu, n’était plus que ruines dédaignées, remisées dans la poussière à laquelle elles étaient rendues. 

Shaka avait alors surpris son regard, interrogé ses doutes puis rassuré ses convictions, et sa main longue et fragile d’une force qui aurait pu être inhumaine s’était refermée sur celle du Phénix. 

« J’existe, avait-il murmuré tout en s’acheminant vers les ombres. Par la grâce d’un homme. M’accompagnera-t-il ? » 

Les doigts de l’Indien avaient failli lui échapper. Failli seulement, alors que leur chaleur soudain quittait sa paume et qu’il réalisait que le souvenir qu’il en garderait allait le brûler pour l’éternité. Maladroitement il les avait alors rattrapés. Serrés, aussi, après une hésitation. Et ne les avait plus quittés.

 

* * *

 

« M’en veux-tu ?

— De quoi devrais-je t’en vouloir ?

— De t’aimer. »


End file.
